Coming Clean to You
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: Ash and May love each other and it is time that they came clean. But Brock has had some help in coming up with a plan to get them to fess up. One Shot Advanceshipping!


1**Coming clean to you**

**This is a one shot Advanceshipping a.k.a. Ash/May.**

**This is about them coming clean about their love for each other after they are set up to ne alone for a night. Mastermind will not be who you'd expect.**

Here we join Ash and his group on yet another part of his journey to conquer the Battler Frontier. Today however something was slightly different. May the only girl of the group and secret love of Ash was somewhat depressed about something. She had been trying to hide it however because the source of her depression was her inability to work up the courage to tell Ash her feelings for him. Her inability combined with lack of opportunities to be alone with was really starting to get to her.

"_Why, why is that when ever I have a perfect chance to be alone with him so I can tell him my feelings either my brother or Brock has to get in the way."_

/Hey, are you ok May something seems to be bothering you.

May was brought out of her trance when she heard the voice of the man whom she so desperately loves. Her mentor, protector, and someday soon to be boyfriend and possibly her future husband Ash Kecthum.

"Yeah I'm just fine Ash. I just have some things on my mind."

/Alright, if you want to talk about it just let me know./

"_If he only knew. Well he will soon enough._"

May's little depression seemed to be bothering Ash more then she could tell as it was bothering him to know end.

/_I wish I knew what was bothering May seeing her so sad just isn't right. Man, I would do anything to see her happy right now. This sucks the girl I love is depressed about god knows what and there is nothing I can do about it._/

The two didn't however realize that their traveling companions Brock and May's brother Max could tell what was bothering them both. It was painfully obvious that May has feelings for Ash but he was just to dense to realize it. But however unknown to her the feelings of Love are extremely mutual. The density is also very mutual between the two. However neither Brock or Max could stand it much longer and had begun plans to get them to come clean about their feelings.

:Hey, is it me or is anyone else starting to feel tired?:

'Hey actually Max so am I. Hey Ash, May what do you say we set up camp down here for the night?'

/Sounds ok to me Brock./

"I wouldn't mind stopping either now that you mention it."

'Ok then lets set up camp. Hey, Ash why don't you and May go get the firewood.'

/Ok/

"Ok"

They answered in such perfect unison that May couldn't help but blush. It had often amazed her how they had a habit of doing that. It was weird they even had the ability to finish each others thoughts like there was something out there trying to hint that they were meant to be.

"_If only that were true but with my luck he will probably never feel the same as me."_

/Well come on May./

As the two went off to find the firewood Brock pulled out some paper and told Max what he had up his sleeve.

'Ok, Max we are gonna go with plan Delta.'

:What isn't that a little extreme Brock?;

'No, besides we've spent a year of them playing this game and I for one think it is about time they confessed their feelings. If I have to sit through one more day of this crap I will probably go insane.'

:Yeah I have to admit it is getting kind of ridiculous. They are the only ones who can't see that they have feelings for each other.:

Unbeknownst to Ash and May they were in for a big surprise when they got back. As they went of to collect the firewood May decided to try and make some small talk.

"So, Ash I was wondering what was it like traveling through Kanto and Johto before you came here to Hoenn?"

/It was great I really enjoyed traveling around those areas along with the Orange Archipelago./ (AN That is what the home of the Orange league was called right?)

"Well aside from Brock you traveled with Misty right that must've made it more fun right?"

May had some sadness in her voice because she was afraid that Ash has feelings for Misty. However she was in for a pleasant surprise.

/Actually while it was fun to travel with Brock, he is my best friend and kind of reminds of my brother, whom I've haven't seen in well 4 and 1/2 years. But Misty not really all she did was pick fights with me and try to annoy me. Actually I would have preferred it if you were probably with me from the beginning./ (AN I'm making the pokemon Yellow game two years before Ash starts his journey. Also in this fic Ash is 14.)

May was doing back flips mentally because this drastically improved her chances with him in her eyes.

"So you had a brother huh?"

/Yeah he started his journey 2 years before I did. In fact like me he also started with a Pikachu. His name was Rob and I never saw after he left because him and mom didn't really get along It sucks because he was always there for me even let me spend a year with him while on his journey./

"Really that is so sad. Do you ever think you'll see him again.?"

/Honestly, I never told anyone this but I still keep in touch with him. He is currently in the Orre region. He was always calling after each league making sure to congratulate me on winning the different leagues./(Just combining some details with the game. Basically this is a small cross over between Pokemon Yellow and the show.)

"Really you must miss him, do you have any pictures of him I could see?"

/_May really is curious about my past, hm. Maybe she really does like me after all. _Actually yes I do here./

Ash pulls out his wallet and shows her the picture. May was amazed because he just looked like a taller version of Ash. It was incredible like they could be twins.

"Wow you two almost look like exact twins. It is incredible, there is no denying the fact that you two are related."

/Yeah, the same is true for our Pikachu mine is his Pikachu's little brother. Hey we better get back to camp. We don't want the others to worry about us./

"Yeah, lets go."

HAHAHA!  Yeah right twerp you and your little girlfriend can go back to your camp after you hand over Pikachu. But First...

Prepare for...

/I don't feel like dealing with this today! Pikachu use Thunder now!

Pika...CHU!!!!!!

Looks like team Rockets blasting off again.

;This sucks I didn't even get a line in this story.;

They left with that continuing to converse about each others past because Ash had also started to show some curiosity in May's past. Something she was glad to share with him of course. Ash had learned how May hated Drew and the way he treats her which he actually felt as though a weight was lifted from his chest upon receiving this information.

When they got back Brock and Max were no where to be seen only a letter explaining that they went off to research some things. It was crazy, all that was set up was one tent and some food was there waiting to be cooked. All of the other supplies were gone and their Pokemon were just waiting for them to get back. Needless to say Ash was a little angry.

/I can't believe those idiots just leaving us high and dry like that for the entire night and not telling us when they will get back./

At this May felt a slight pang of hurt in her heart.

"_Would alone with me for the night really be that bad." _

Hey May are you ok?/

"Ya, I'm fine Ash"

As they sat there they had dinner which Ash surprisingly cooked. What made it even better for May was that Ash made her favorite. She also had to admit that Ash was a great cook.

The dinner also went off without a hitch as the only real problem was the two kept glancing at each other and looking away when they were caught.

"Wow Ash you are a really good cook. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

/Huh, oh yeah my brother did teach me a couple of things before I left to go back to pallet town./

As they ate they were constantly stealing glances at each other. Finally in a sudden burst of courage May decided to sit next to Ash and watch the sunset. She got comfortable by snuggling up next to him.

"Wow the sunset is beautiful isn't it Ash? Brrr."

May started to shiver a little and Ash gave her his jacket while replying to her question. However he wasn't really thinking while he wrapped his arm around her after she put his jacket on.

/Yeah, just not as beautiful as you Ash said absentmindedly./

This caused May to blush a shade of red that would make a Tomato jealous. She wasn't sure whether to kiss him on the spot or pretend she didn't here him. However in her staring she didn't notice Ash had caught her and she did something that caught them both off guard. She kissed him.

Ash was in shock but he returned the kiss with just as much passion as it was delivered. This only sent May soaring as she was getting Kissed by Ash Ketchum the love of her life. When they broke the kiss do to lack of oxygen May was the first to speak.

"Ash, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. You see I... I...Lo..love..y..you."

May put her head down until Ash kissed her in the head causing her to look up with a little shock in her eyes.

/May, In all actuality I love you too, I never told you because I was afraid of rejection./

With that he kissed her again and she was so happy she felt as though she probably died and went to heaven. Ash then positioned May so that she was sitting on his lap and kept his Arms around her while they sat there and watched the stars.

The next morning Brock and Max came back to find the two love birds asleep in that very position.

'See it did work, it is just a good thing that they didn't notice us watching them while hiding in the woods.

:Wow Brock I still can't believe the plan worked. Out of curiosity where did you get the idea for this plan?:

'Actually, it wasn't me but a friend of mine who came up with the plan to get these two together.'

: Huh, now you got me wanting to know who is the genius behind this plan?:

It was me. 

Someone who looked remarkably like Ash came out of the Woods. It was Ash's older brother.

:Woah, who are you?:

Me I'm Robert Ketchum Ash's older brother. Also Brock I told you all they needed was some alone time. Seriously now all we have to do is pretend to just be getting here as they are waking up. 

'Yeah now if you could help me get a girl. This trip will be even more worth it.'

Yeah right I'd try but I'm not exactly what one would call a miracle worker. Seriously even I know when the situation is hopeless. 

:Hopeless is that word even in the Ketchum family dictionary?:

No! 

This only dampened Brocks mood until Max asked how Brock knew him. The story is that Brock was once a gym leader after all, and his first year as such was also Rob's first year as a trainer. The two had become good friends and decided to stay in touch after Rob left Kanto. Max, was surprised seeing as this man was a champion of every league he competed.

Also unbeknownst to the scheming trio Ash and May had woken up and heard about this plan and who the master mind was.

/Hey Bro! Next time you can at least say hello before you come by and help these two with some plan to get me and May together./

No! 

"Well it doesn't really matter right Ash, he did do us a big favor."

With that Ash and May shared an incredibly passionate kiss in front of the trio who organized their night alone. This gave every right to be happy seeing as their plan worked flawlessly and neither Ash nor May were to angry. Their future looks bright and this is where we will leave them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes this is a one shot but I might make a sequel!**


End file.
